The primary objective is to determine whether fast neutron therapy is superior to the best current treatment methods in the management of locally advanced malignant tumors. To achieve this goal, prospective randomized clinical trials are underway for a variety of tumor sites. In addition to a continuation of the clinical trial in human cancer, research in physics and radiobiology will be carried out in order to 1) improve neutron treatment techniques and dosage schedules, 2) evaluate population for future clinical trials. The MDAH neutron therapy program has used TAMVEC since May 1972. Unfortunately, TAMVEC is located 100-miles from M.D. Anderson Hospital and consequently, it is unlikely that the program can continue as presently arranged on a long term basis. In January l977, M.D. Anderson Hospital and the University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston submitted a grant application to develop a hospital-based neutron facility in Houston. In December 1979 the clinical trials at TAMVEC will terminate. Resumption of the clinical trials at the MDAH-UTMB cyclotron will take place in January or as soon as possible.